Me and My Dad
by Youaremyfire
Summary: "Baiklah Jadi apakah daddy bersedia untuk memberikan aku seorang eumh.. Mommy?" Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, ChanSoo! GS!Soo
1. Chapter 1

**Youaremyfire2016**

" **Me and My dad"**

Pak Chanyeol (male- 38thn)

Park Sehun (male-17thn)

Do Kyungsoo (Female – 25tahun)

Byun Bakhyun (cameo- Female – 17thn)

Kim Jongin (cameo – Male – 17thn)

 **This story is mine, do not copy without any permission!**

 **Read? Dont Rude!**

Happy Reading~

"Daddyyyyyyyy... sepatuku dimana? Dasiku? Ahhh kaus kaki ku daddy, dmn semua itu?". Sambil mengacak ngacak lemari baju setelah itu berlarian mengecek di bawah tempat tidur dan tempat tempat lain yang memungkinkan.

"Sehun, semua itu tanggung jawabmu oke, itu barang mu artinya itu tanggunganmu, tanya bibi jung please!"

"Ugh, kalau aku punya mom, pasti semua nya jadi lebih mudah". Sehun bergumam lemah.

"hei anak muda, aku mendengarmu".

Selalu seperti ini disetiap pagi, hmm tidak hanya pagi sih sebenarnya, selalu, oke aku ulangi SELALU!, setiap hari di pagi siang sore bahkan sampai mereka akan menuju alam mimpi pun mereka selalu ribut dan ribet. Ini adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang bermargakan Park yang adalah sepasang ayah dan anak yang berumur 38 tahun dan 17 tahun. Chanyeol adalah seorang single parent yang ditinggal istrinya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Sehun, pendarahan ya pendarahan hebat yang membuat istri Chanyeol , Shim Hyemi tidak bisa bertahan. Jad lah Chanyeol yang merawat anaknya seorang diri dan menjadi orang tua tunggal di keawamannya dan diumurnya yang sangat tergolong muda itu.

Chanyeol dan Hyemi jatuh cinta sejak SMP, kemudian baru berani menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih di masa masa mereka berada di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas, diumur mereka yang terbilang muda, Chanyeol berani menjanjikan Hyemi sebuah masa depan, sebuah keluarga dimasa depan, dengan syarat Hyemi harus sabar menanti nya lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Chanyeol tidak langsung menepati janji nya karna Hyemi meminta Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kuliah terlebih dahulu, karna kejeniusannya, di smester mendekati akhir, Chanyeol ditawari oleh kampus nya untuk menjadi arsitek magang di salah satu perusahaan rekanan dengan universitas tempat dia berkuliah, ohh tentu saja tanpa fikir panjang Chanyeol menerimanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol lulus dari sarjanya arsitektur nya, ia pun diangkat menjadi arsitek tetap di tempat nya magang selama ini.

Singkat cerita setelah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap Chanyeol berani melangkah lebih jauh dengan Hyemi dan menepati janji untuk menikahi wanita itu. Momen momen rumah tangga mereka sangat lah bahagia, tak lama setelah menikah mereka diberikan anugerah, Hyemi hamil. Betapa bahagia nya mereka saat tau bahwa mereka akan menjadi sepasang ayah dan ibu untuk seorang jagoan, namun tuhan berkehendak lain. Hyemi pergi meninggalkan nya dan sang anak yang baru saja lahir untuk hidup kekal di surga.

17 tahun sudah Chanyeol menjadi seorang single parrent, bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu sibuk berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Sehun. Sehun anak yang manis, hmm bukan bukan lebih tepat nya cuek dan dingin, sedari kecil ia tidak pernah peduli dengan teman teman nya yang selalu menanyakan dimana ibu nya berada, apakah ia punya ibu atau tidak. ia hanya tahu bila ibunya sudah bahagia di surga, seperti apa yang ayah nya selalu katakan. Sehun itu tidak pernah sedikitpun menyinggung masalah ibu kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sendiri bingung, kenapa Sehun tidak pernah meminta nya untuk menikah lagi, namun itu dulu, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui Sehun yang sekarang adalah Sehun yang gemar menyeleksi wanita-wanita yang ditemui nya untuk menjadi calon ibu nya. Entah itu rekan kerja Chanyeol, Klien, hingga guru-guru di tempat nya sekolah. Ide menyeleksi ibu baru ini adalah ulah Jongin, chairmate nya Sehun di kelas, ia berkata "Kau sih belum tahu rasanya dimasakan ibu, dibelai ibu saat tidur, di khawatirkan ibu, ahhh pokonya ibu beda dengan ayah, kau pasti canggung kan dibelai-belai ayahmu, masa laki-laki membelai laki-laki huh tidak keren, dan ingat ya Sehun, kau mungkin tidak butuh ibu, tapi ayahmu? Apa kau yakin dia tidak butuh wanita? Kau saja yang umur segini tidak bisa jauh jauh kan dari pacarmu si centil ber-eyeliner tebal anak jurusan IPS, siapa itu nama nya? Ahhh Byun Baekhyun!". Omongan Jongin dinggap Sehun berbobot kali ini, karna ini pertama kali nya ia tidak hanya berbicara tentang pantat indah cewek-cewek di sekolahannya, jadi sepertinya ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti saran Jongin untuk mencarikan istri untuk daddy nya.

Ini sudah ke 5 kali nya Chanyeol mendapati Sehun bertanya yang tidak tidak kepada Klien wanitanya. Soal statuslah, shoppaholic atau bukan lah, dan pertanyaan paling ambigu yaitu suka atau tidak dengan ayahnya, heol! Chanyeol serasa ada di reality show take me out. Apa-apaan Sehun ini, Chanyeol merasa ia perlu berbicara dengan anak nya ini nanti saat Klien nya sudah pulang dari rumah nya. Ya Chanyeol terkadang bekerja dirumah bila ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 6 hari penuh di kantor dengan jam kerja melebihi batas orang kerja pada umumnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Ms. Kim, semoga finalisasi design nya nanti sesuai dengan harapan anda" Chanyeol mengantar Klien nya sampai depan pintu gerbang.

Chanyeol masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan segera menuju kamar Sehun, dilihat nya Sehun sedang tiduran di kasur nya dan melamun menatap langit-langit kamar nya.

"Park Willis"

Sehun yang dipanggil namanya pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang sumber suara. Dia hafal sekali bila ayahnya memanggil nama nya dengan nama Inggrisnya tandanya ada hal penting.

"Ada apa daddy?" kemudian duduk dan bersandar di head bed.

Chanyeol menghampiri sehun dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Daddy ingin berbicara serius denganmu".

"Wow, tumben sekali" ujar Sehun mengejek ayahnya.

"Sehun..., bisa kau jelaskan kepada daddy maksud dibalik pertanyaan pertaanyamu kepada klien klien wanita dad? Kenapa dad merasa ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua, ayo katakan"

"Hmmm masalah itu, begini dad, aduh bagaimana ya, aku jadi gugup. Baiklah Jadi apakah daddy bersedia untuk memberikan aku seorang eumh.. Mommy?" Sehun menatap ayahnya.

"Mommy?"

"Sejak kapan? Maksud daddy mengapa kau tiba tiba ingin punya mommy?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan maksud anaknya.

"Sejak aku ingin, sejak aku butuh, maksudku aku kasihan melihat dad harus merawatku meanwhile dad harus bekerja, aku yakin dad juga butuh pendamping baru kan? Aku sudah dewasa, aku tau bagaimana rasanya begitu nyaman saat ada yang memperhatikan, daddy hanya aku yang perhatikan itu juga kadang aku lupa, hehehe".

"Boy, sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa begini eoh? Dad tidak menyangka sudah selama itukah dad merawatmu sampai sampai kau sudah sebesar ini nak" Chanyeol terharu.

"itu tanda nya dad sudah terlalu lama sendiri kan? Jadi dad mau kan memberikan aku mommy baru?"tanya Sehun.

"Boy, mencari pendamping dan ibu baru untukmu tidak semudah itu, Akan dad coba, dad tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, hei lelaki ini sudah terlalu tua bukan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, bahkan untuk berkencan pun hmm daddy ragu".

"Tidak usah khawatir dad itulah alasan mengapa aku menyeleksi setiap teman wanita dad, karna aku mau ikut turun tangan untuk mencari ibu yang baik untukku dan istri yang tepat untuk dad!, dan ohh apa apaan itu? Apakah aku baru mendengan si Tuan Pak percaya diri Chanyeol merendah? Eoh? Bukan daddy sekali". Ujar sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"hei siapa yang mengajarimu menggoda orang tua hah?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut anaknya.

"Baiklan anak tampan, lebih baik kau tidur, supaya besok tidak kesiangan dan berteriak daddy dimana sepatuku, baju ku , lalu kaus kaki ku kok hilang sebelah, hahaha" Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri bila mengingat kelakuan anak nya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kita akur, huh. Sudah sana jauh jauh dan cepat tidur pak tua" ujar Sehun jenaka dan segera menutup mukanya dengan selimut agar tidak melihat pelototan dad nya.

"anak nakal, baiklah selamat tidur tuan muda Willis yang terhormat". Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar Sehun dan segera keluar dari kamar anak nya itu.

Saat ini Chanyeol bersandar di head bed di kamar nya, dia sedang merenung memikirkan permintaan anak nya. Apakah dia benar benar harus mencari pendamping pengganti istrinya? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak terlibat hubungan percintaan dengan wanita, dia tidak munafik dia memang selalu merasa kesepian dan butuh sosok yang memperhatikannya dengan Sehun, tapi bukan kah mencari wnaita macam itu sulit di jaman mdern seperti saat ini. Huh dia mulai hopeless. Mungkin dia akan mencoba mempercayakan kepada pilihan Sehun, apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk dia juga pikirnya.

"Dad kunci motor ku please!" pinta sehun dengan wajah memelas didepan daddy nya.

"Tidak lagi Park Sehun, setelah menabrak anjing om Suho, siapa lagi yang akan kau tabrak huh? Tante Luhan? Seharusnya daddy memang tidak mempercayaimu untuk berkendara sedari awal, itu tidak aman untuk anak anak seusia mu" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Please dad nanti aku mau mengantar baekhyun ke toko buku, tidak keren sekali berkencan naik bus"

"Hei apa-apaan itu, apalagi untuk berkencan. Tidak, tidak akan daddy izinkan setidaknya sampai kau benar benar paham bagaimana berkendara yang aman, menegerti?"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak bawa motor atau tidak dapat uang jajan? Pilihanmu hanya 2! Cepat tentukan" Tawar Chanyeol.

"huh daddy ini suka sekali menyiksa anak, kulaporkan ke komisi perlindungan anak loh" ancam Sehun.

"Adukan saja, yang ada kau akan ditangkap karna berkendara ugal ugalan" tantang balik Chanyeol.

"ahhh.. baiklah baiklah, ayo cepat antarkan aku kesekolah, berdebat dengan daddy membuat aku ketinggalan bus! Tanggung jawab oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Sehun ngambek itu mirip istrinya, ahh dia jadi rindu.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sehun untuk les piano, Sehun itu tidak suka les piano, dia lebih suka les karate atau hal hal yang lebih macho katanya, namun mendiang sang ibu pernah berpesan ke pada daddy nya bahwa dia ingin melihat anaknya pandai bermain piano, oleh karena itu lah ia ada disini, terjebak di kursus piano bersama guru nya yang ehem cantik itu.

"Miss Kyungsoo, aku lelah bisakah kita persingkat latihan hari ini?" tanya sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo sekali lagi ya, setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat" balas Kyungsoo.

"Yay, miss Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik". "hmm ngomong ngomong aku lapar, apakah aku bisa meminta pertolongan miss untuk membuatkanku makanan?"

"eoh? Tentu!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sehun memang sudah terbiasa meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasakan makanan untuknya, maid di rumah nya hanya datang untuk bersih-besih rumah saja, sedangkan untuk makan, biasanya bila Chanyeol ada dirumah ia yang akan memasak, tp bila Chanyeol lembur ya terpaksa Sehun numpang makan di rumah nenek, delivery makanan atau yaa seperti saat ini meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk memasak, Kyungsoo tidak pernah keberatan memasakan Sehun makanan karna ia memang hobi memasak dan kebetulan sekali ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang doyan makan jadilah ia selalu semangat memasak untuk Sehun.

Sesi les di hari ini pun Berakhir, Kyungsoo segera menuju dapur untuk melihat bahan makanan apa yang ada dan akan ia masak hari ini.

Sehun memandangi Kyungsoo dengan seksama, ia kagum dengan wanita dihadapannya, pekerja keras, cantik, bersuara lembut, juga pandai memasak, tipe ibu yang baik sekali fikirnya.

"Miss, hmmm apakah aku boleh bertanya tentang sesuatu?" Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Tanya apa Sehun? Apa kah ada note yang tidak kau pahami tadi?"

"ohhh bukan soal musik miss, eumh ini masalah pribadi"

"Baiklah, apakah itu?

"Miss punya pacar tidak?"

"Pacar?" Kyungsoo sedikit canggung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"iya pacar, apakah miss punya?"

"Ti-tidak" Kyungsoo sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan macam itu.

"Loh kenapa tidak punya? Miss ini cantik, baik, lembut dan pintar memasak, kemanakah arah mata lelaki di luar sana sebenarnya" ujar Sehun heran.

"haha kau lucu sekali Sehun, ngomong ngomong ada apa kau menanyakan miss punya pacar atau tidak?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Eheheh tidak apa apa hanya penasaran" Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada makna tersembunyi dibalik senyum Sehun itu.

END/ TBC

Haiiiiii~ ini ff baru lagi, tapi kayaknya sih aku bikin 2/3shoot aja gak panjang panjang, karna aku bukan anak Chapter banget orang nya. Gak tau ya ini kalian pada suka apa engga sama cerita nya, aku tuh inspirasi ini gegara liat chansoohun deket banget, jadi ya gitu deh. Dan soal shortfic kemarin banyak yang gak ngerti ya? Hahah anggap aja angin lalu, tapi kalo yang ngerti yay selamat!

Untuk semua review kalian di ff yang lain terimakasih yaa~

See ya di next chapter!

Xoxo

YOUAREMYFIRE -OCT


	2. Chapter 2

**Read? Dont Rude!**

Happy reading~

Sehun memiliki jadwal les piano setiap hari senin dan jumat di jam 5 sore hingga jam 7 malam, maka tak heran bukan bila Kyungsoo sering memasak untuk Sehun lantaran jadwal les piano nya yang memang dekat dengan jam makan malam.

Saat ini Kyungsoo masih sibuk berkutat didapur untuk memasakan sesuatu yang lezat untuk sehun, ayam bakar madu lemon, ya itu menu untuk hari ini. Sehun sendiri sedang mengamati pergerakan kyungsoo di dapur dari meja makan, anak itu selalu terkagum melihat betapa luwes nya Kyungsoo menginvansi dapur, Sehun merasakan perasaan yang hangat sekali, ia jadi berfikir apakah seperti ini rasanya jika ia memiliki ibu yang memasak untuknya? Ahhh nyaman nya, Sehun jadi tersenyum senyum aneh membayangkan memiliki ibu seperti Kyungsoo kelak.

Ditengah tengah melamun nya, Sehun mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu rumah, ia pun refleks menengok ke arah pintu.

"Willis, daddy pulang!" seru Chanyeol sesaat berhasil masuk ke rumah.

"Aku di meja makan dad" teriak Sehun dengan nada sing a song.

Chanyeol yang mendengar anak nya berteriak pun segera menghampiri si sumber suara. "Hai Boy, how was ur day?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengacak ngacak rambut anak nya.

"Good, but never good as today". balas Sehun sambil merapihkan rambut yang diacak acak oleh daddynya.

"What happened? Want to share?" Chanyeol penasaran.

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi justru mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seseorang wanita yang telah berada di hadapan mereka dengan keadaan menunduk.

Chanyeol pun mengikutin arah pandang Sehun dan sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran wanita yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya . Chanyeol berusaha mencari jawaban dengan menatap Sehun, namun Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahu nya tanda Chanyeol harus mencari tahu nya sendiri.

Merasa disekitarnya hening, Kyungsoo pun menaikan wajahnya, ia sedikit terkejut saat arah pandangn nya bertabrakan dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo refleks menunduk lagi dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Ah, Selamat malam Mr. Park, maaf malam-malam begini menginvansi dapurnya" ucapnya kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya .

"Tidak perlu sungkan, hmm... Ms?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah Ms. Kyungsoo tidak perlu sesungkan itu, dan aku rasa kau sudah boleh mengangkat wajahmu"

Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Kyungsoo. "Aku Park Chanyeol, daddy nya Sehun".

"Aku, Kyungsoo guru les piano nya Sehun, senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Park". sambut Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

Ugh tangan nya lembut sekali. Ini kata hati Chanyeol.

"Ekhem.. dad, aku lapar bisa tolong lepaskan tangan Miss Kyungsoo? Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan masak kalau tangannya di genggam erat terus begitu". Sehun menginterupsi daddy nya yang terlihat canggung karna terlalu excited memandangi wanita cantik di hadapannya itu. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka mengingat Chanyeol selalu pulang telat saat jadwal les pianonya Sehun.

"Ah.. maaf Ms. Kyungsoo, aku t-tidak bermaksud, hmm"Chanyeol salah ingkah setelah ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sedangkan di sampingnya, Sehun tengah terbahak bahak melihat kelakuan idiot daddy nya. Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol memandang anak nya dengan death glare, dan bukan nya takut Sehun justru malah semakin terbahak bahak.

Kini ketiga nya sudah duduk di bangku masing masing di meja makan, Setelah Kyungsoo menata makanan yang dimasak nya keatas meja makan. Kyungsoo berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan Sehun di samping nya, Chanyeol heran anak itu tiba tiba berkata bahwa ia ingin duduk di samping guru les nya tersebut.

"Miss bisa ambilkan aku ayam nya? Aku mau yang bagian Dada ya miss" ujar Sehun dengan nada manja.

Cih.

Chanyeol mendecih melihat kelakuan manja anak nya, apa apaan sikap manis itu, biasanya meja makan akan berantakan oleh ulah mereka hanya karna berebut siapa duluan yang mengambil makanan.

"Loh daddy kenapa bengong saja, mau diambilkan juga oleh miss?" Sehun mengejek ayahnya.

Sial. Sehun ini jahil sekali fikir Chanyeol, ingatkan dia untu menjewer Sehun nanti.

"Maaf bila aku kurang sopan, Mr. Park ingin aku ambilkan ayam?"

"Jangan, hmm maksudku panggil aku Chanyeol saja tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, aku merasa terlalu tua dengan panggilan itu"

"Baiklah, tapi apakah terdengar tidak sopan? Maksudku ku rasa kita memiliki jarak umur yang jauh"

"Tidak-tidak aku bukanlah lelaki kolot, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan formal itu kalo boleh jujur, jadi tidak masalah bagiku untuk memanggil nama saja, oke Kyungsoo-shi?'

"Ya, Mr- ah maksudku Chanyeol-shi". Setelah nya kedua nya kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

Disana tepat disebelah Kyungsoo, Sehun sedang tersenyum geli memandangi interaksi unik daddy nya dengan guru les cantiknya.

Makan malam telah selesai, Kyungsoo tengah bersiap untuk pulang, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak hati karna ia langsung pulang sehabis makan, ia sudah menawari untuk mencuci piring terlebih dahulu namun ditolak mentah mentah oleh Sehun yang diangguki oleh daddy nya. Jadi lah ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja mengingat ini sudah cukup malam untuk berada di rumah orang

"Miss Kyungsoo pulang nya diantar daddy ku ya?" Sehun dengan santai nya berkata kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu Sehun, sangat merepotkan, miss naik bus saja, lagipula tidak jauh kan jarak halte bus dari komplek ini". Tolak Kyungsoo halus.

"Tidak-tidak Kyungsoo, ini sudah malam dan itu bukanlah pilihan yang aman, aku akan sangat tenang bila bisa mengantarkan guru les anakku pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan".

"Tapi-"

"Aku dan Sehun adalah dua manusia anti penolakan, jadi dengan sangat menyesal kau tidak boleh menolak, oke!" dengan refleks Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju bagasi mobil nya.

Sesampainnya di depan mobil Chanyeol bingung mengapa Kyungsoo memandanginya, sampai tiba tiba Kyungsoo menaikan tangannya dan disana tangan kedua nya terpaut rapat.

Chanyeol pun bergegas melepas genggaman itu untuk kemudian menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah maaf. Silahkan naik" Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke kursi kemudi dan segera menyalahkan mesin mobil. Di depan gerbang ada Sehun yang sedang menunggu mobil daddy nya keluar.

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobil disamping kyungsoo " Boy, jaga rumah sebentar oke".

"Okay dad, selamat malam miss, sampai ketemu di hari jum'at, hati hati ya miss dengan pria tua itu, kalau di mengebut di jalan jewer saja kuping peri nya itu" Sehun mengejek ayahnya lagi.

"Maafkan kelakuan anak itu ya kyungsoo, mulutnya suka hilang kendali memang". Chanyeol menatap sinis Sehun dan segera memencet tobol menaikan jendela otomatis untuk kaca di samping Kyungsoo lagi. Kemudian mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Di awal perjalanan tidak terjadi interaksi yang berarti diantara kedua nya selain interaksi Chanyeol menanyakan arah kepada Kyungsoo. Sampai Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan lain.

"Kyungsoo apakah Sehun sering merepotkanmu? Apakah dia serius dalam les piano nya? Mengingat anak itu sesungguhnya lebih menginginkan untuk les bela diri dibandingkan dengan piano, demi menuruti kemauan mendiang ibu nya yaa dia terpaksa melakukannya".

"Sehun anak yang baik, dia tidak merepotkanku dan dia serius dalam hal belajar piano, ya memang diawal pertemuan dia sangat sulit dihadapi. Sifat dingin nya membuatku sedikit ngeri tapi setelah melewati pertemuan ke 2 ternyata dia anak yang sangat hangat".

"oh syukurlah, dia memang memiliki sifat itu sedari kecil, turunan ibunya. Tapi dia tetaplah anak yang manja, percayalah dia bahkan terkadang lebih manja dari anak gadis. Hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa dan Kyungsoo terenyum juga melihatnya.

"Ya, dia memang manja,terbukti dengan dia banyak merengek kepadaku, aku jadi merasa memiliki anak di rengeki oleh Sehun seperti itu, terutama bila dia sudah bosan dan lapar huh dia sangat manja". Kyungsoo jadi curhat soal kelakuan Sehun pada ayahnya.

"Maafkan untuk hal itu Kyungsoo, dia memang sangat manja kepada setiap wanita yang lebih tua dari nya seperti kepada nenek dan tante nya, yaa seperti yang kau ketahui Sehun besar tanpa seorang ibu".

"Sungguh aku tidak keberatan dengan sifat manja sehun, dia sangat manis". Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Beruntung sekali anak itu selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita wanita cantik dan baik hati seperti dirimu, aku merasa bersyukur ia mendapatkan guru sekaligus tempat untuk bermanja manja, Sehun terlalu malu untuk bermanja denganku asal kau tahu".

"Ya tentu, anak seumur dia memang penuh gengsi, dia pernah bercerita tentang hal itu kepadaku ngomong-ngomong". "Dia bilang dia iri dengan jongin yang bisa tidur dipaha ibu nya, dia malu masa dia tidur dipaha daddy, sangat tidak keren kata nya, hahaha anakmu sungguh menggemaskan Mr. Park". Kyungsoo tertawa mengingat kelakuan Sehun.

"Dan bagaimana dengan dia yang selalu memintamu memasak? Apakah itu tidak menjadi masalah, maksudku kau dibayar untuk menjadi guru bukannya Chef, Sehun memang suka kelewatan".

"Oh tidak, bukan masalah untukku, sejujurnya aku adalah si penggila masak, hanya saja karna aku tinggal sendiri jadi aku tidak bisa menyalurkan hobiku kecuali untuk diriku sendiri, mendengar permintaan sehun kala itu, aku sangat senang karna akhirnya hobiku bisa tersalurkan" ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Wahh beruntung sekali anakku bisa selalu merasakan makanan enak buatanmu" ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang iri yang dibuat buat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "ehm. Kapan kapan aku akan memasakan juga untuk mu bila kau tidak keberatan untuk menghangatkan nya lagi".

"Tentu, namun apakah aku bisa meminta lebih?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu diri nya.

"Lebih? Kyungsoo bingung dnegan pertanyaan Chanyeol namun kemudian dia rasa Chanyeol ingin ia memasakan yang banyak untuknya. "Ahh.. akan kubuatkan yang banyak nanti"

"Bukan, bukan lebih makanannya, maksudku apakah pacarmu akan memberi izin bila sekali-kali aku memintamu membuatkan aku makan siang? Kita bisa janjian di suatu tempat untuk bertemu dan memakan bekal buatanmu, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol sopan.

"ahahah aku sedang tidak dalam hubungan semacam itu, dan untuk makan siang aku rasa bukanlah masalah, justru aku sangat tersanjung ada orang yang menghargai masakanku, tapi apakah itu tidak menghabiskan waktu makan siangmu bila harus bertemu di suatu tempat? Bukankah lebih baik bila aku mengantar makan siang saja langsung ke kantormu bila tidak mengganggu?"

"Aku justru akan sangat senang sekali didatangi oleh chef cantik, oke call! Cukup hubungi aku kapan dan jam berapa kau akan datang maka akan aku gelar karpet merah spesial untukmu" ucap Chanyeol jenaka.

"hahaha ada ada saja" kedua nya tertawa bersama.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan flat sederhana tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkan aku dengan selamat daddy nya Sehun, hahaha" Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang membuat Chanyeol setengah mati gemas. Ugh.

"ahh ya sama sama, jangan sungkan" . Chanyeol speechless.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo berencana bergegas keluar dari mobil Chanyeol sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu"

Tbc.

Haiii~ duh ini kayaknya gak akan jadi 2shoot/3shoot deh hahah masih gak kebayang lanjutannya, semoga chap kali ini cukup memuaskan. Terimakasih untuk yang review, rada sedih sih karna banyak silent readers nya hehe gpp aku gak baperan kok orang nya, ciee update barengan sama mak i got sehun hahah gak janjian mau update. Udh deh gitu aja see ya di next chapter ya~~~~

Xoxo.

YOUAREMYFIRE -OCT


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang baru diawal perkenalan saja sudah melangkah sejauh ini, bukan. bukan karna itu, Chanyeol hanya lelaki yang suka berterus terang dan langsung straight to the point pada hal hal yang menurut nya menarik, begitu pula sama hal nya dengan kasus Kyungsoo, ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang membuat hati nya berdegup kencang seperti habis berlari 12 putaran lapangan olahraga saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, serta tuturnya saat berbicara bagaikan lullaby yang membawa kepada ketenangan jiwa raga. Ohhh ini gila, bagaimana di pertemuan pertama saja gadis itu membawa dampak yang besar bagi Chanyeol. Tidak tidak. ini gila. Chanyeol merasa akan gila bila di hari rabu Kyungsoo tidak jadi datang untuk membawakannya makan siang. Ugh, membayangkan makan siang bersama saja membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang. Tuhan dia belom siap mati secepat ini, kenapa jantung nya tidak mau kembali normal.

Ya, setelah dimalam itu mereka bertukar nomor ponsel, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sering bertukar pesan hingga kedua nya membuat janji untuk makan siang bersama di kantor Chanyeol di hari rabu minggu ini, atau tepat nya di 3 hari perkenalan mereka, Kyungsoo tidak lupa bertanya kepada Chanyeol makanan seperti apa yang ingin ia bawakan untuk makan siangnya. Dan Chanyeol memilih Tumis Brokoli dan Bistik daging sebagai menu nya, tanpa ragu Kyungsoo pun menyanggupinya.

Hal-hal macam ini mungkin sangat tabu untuk anak muda masa kini, mengingat mereka baru sekali bertemu namun sudah melakukan sesuatu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang cukup akrab, namun hey! Ingatkah kalian bila kedua orang ini bukanlah remaja? Mereka sudah di masukan kedalam kategori dewasa bukan? Dan menurut Chanyeol orang dewasa itu tidak suka bertele-tele, jadi selagi ada kesempatan manfaatkanlah sebaik-baiknya, bergitu sekiranya.

-YOUAREMYFIRE2016-

Sehun rasa daddy nya sudah gila, lihat saja itu ohh daddy nya duduk di sofa yang terletak diruang Tv sambil nyengir-nyengir idiot, Sehun ngeri sendiri, tapi dia penasaran akhirnya Sehun coba mendekati daddy nya. Sehun berjalan pelan-pelan kebelakang sofa tempat daddy nya duduk, ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang membuat daddy nya nyengir aneh begitu. Heol! Daddy nya sedang berbalas kakaotalk dengan Miss Kyungsoo. Yihaaaa, hati nya senang, kini Sehun rasa dirinya juga sudah mulai gila karna ia ikut cengar cengir idiot dibelakang rambut daddy nya.

"Sampai ketemu besok Kyungsoo ya..." Sehun membacakan keras keras kalimat terakhir yang daddy nya ketik.

"Willis, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau mengintip ya!" rupanya ia tertangkap basah oleh daddy nya.

"eheheheh.. sedikit" yang tertangkap basah hanya mampu meperlihatkan cengiran canggung nya.

"Apa yang selalu daddy katakan mengenai mengintip dan menguping? Huh?"

"Ahhh, Sorry dad i'm just curious about whats make u laugh, daddy tertawa idiot sekali, aku ngeri tapi penasaran" Ujar Sehun santai.

"Anak nakal, apa apaan kata kata idiot kepada daddy mu huh?" Chanyeol menjewer kuping Sehun.

"Ah.. Ah.. AAAA sakit dad! Lepaskan ampunnn".

"Dijewer saja baru minta ampun". Chanyeol melepaskan tangan nya yang mejewer Sehun.

"Huh! Aku laporkan ke Miss Kyungsoo loh, bahwa daddy itu suka menyiksa orang. Ihh ngeri, pasti Miss Kyungsoo lari. Hahahahaha" Sehun tertawa ngakak melihat daddy nya melotot kearahnya.

"Oh tuhan Shim Hyemi, dosa apa kita dimasa lalu sampai punya anak jahil begini" Chanyeol clueless dengan sifat jahil anaknya.

"Oh Mommy salah apa aku punya daddy yang idiot saat sedang jatuh cinta" kemudian Sehun lari ke kamarnya dengan terbirit birit, sebelum ada jeweran part 2.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mampu mengacak ngacak rambut tanda frustasi. Namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum saat mendapati bunyi "Katalk" pada ponsel nya.

-YOUAREMYFIRE2016-

Ini adalah rabu pagi, dimana seharusnya sang daddy tidak terlihat sumringah seperti itu, ini masih weekdays kan? Biasanya sang daddy tidak akan bersemangat seperti hari ini, God! Daddy nya fix gila!

"Dad, hmm apa dad mimpi indah semalam?" tanya Sehun sambil memakan sarapannya.

"EH?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan anak nya.

"No, You look.. hmm Happy, aku fikir karna mimpi indah yang membuat dad senyum senyum aneh pagi ini, ada yang aku lewatkan?" Sehun mulai penasaran.

"hmm kasih tau tidak ya". Chanyeol menggoda anaknya.

"Ahh come on dad, ain't no time to make a joke rite! Take it seriously pleaseeee"

"hahaha okay okay, mari kita bicara serius, sebelumnya daddy ingin bertanya kepadamu Sehun"

"Tentang?"

"aishhh anak ini suka sekali memotong pembicaraan sih, dengarkan!"

"Yes sir!"

"apa kau yakin tentang hmm permintaanmu mengenai daddy mencari mommy baru untuk dirimu?" Chanyeol menatap anak nya serius.

"Ya! 100% YAKIN! Apakah daddy sudah menemukan wanita yang akan jadi mommy ku, who is she?" ucap Sehun dengan nada sok polos dan pura-pura tidak tahu, kalian ingat bukan, bila ini semua memang adalah rencana anak ganteng yang satu ini?.

"Not yet boy, but daddy tertarik dengan guru les piano mu, dia sangat keibuan bukan? Dia juga sangat lembut dan hangat, sementara ini dia kandidat paling sempurna, daddy tidak tahu, mungkin benar daddy akan gila sebentar lagi, sekian lama tidak menjalin hubungan membuat daddy menjadi lebih agresif, bagaimana ini? Huh". Chanyeol mengembuskan napas gugup.

"Calm down dad, ahh daddy tidak keren sekali sih. Jangan terlalu terlihat agresif dong. Nanti Miss Kyungsoo lari, wanita itu butuh tarik ulur dad, kalo dikejar terus dia akan bosan".

"Woahhh, anak dad sudah besar, dari mana kata kata itu berasal" Chanyeol mengusak ngusak rambut anak nya.

"eheheh memang aku bicara apa? Kata kata itu aku dapat dari Jongin"

Sweat drop! Chanyeol ingin gantung diri, anaknya ini menggemaskan sekali, Sehun memang terlihat masih childish untuk anak seumurannya, yaa hidup hanya bersama ayah yang sama Childish tentu saja tidak membawa dampak yang bagus bukan? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap.

"Yasudah let's go, dad antarkan kesekolah"

"Huh, masih tidak ada motor buat ku?"

"No! Sampai dad mengajari mu cara berkendara yang aman oke!".Final.

-YOUAREMYFIRE2016-

Tidak hanya dirumah, sesampai nya di kantor pun Chanyeol masih senyam-senyum aneh hingga membuat team nya bingung, Chanyeol memang terkenal ramah dan rajin tersenyum kepada semua staff dan team nya, namun yang kali ini berbeda, senyum itu.. hmm sedikit lebih aneh dari biasanya.

10 menit lagi adalah jam makan siang, sesungguhnya itu lah yang membuat senyum idiot Chanyeol menjadi-jadi. Sebentar lagi seharusnya Kyungsoo datang kan dan ia tidak sabar menyambut Kyungsoo disini.

Dilain tempat ada seorang wanita yang sedang memindahkan makanan dari wajan ke kotak makan yang telah disiapkan di meja makan, dengan telaten ia menyusun rapih kotak kotak makanan tersebut kedalam sebuah tas jinjing. Wanita itu Kyungsoo tentu saja, siapa lagi wanita yang tersenyum manis sambil memandangi tas berisikan kotak makanan dihadapannya. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor Chanyeol dengan makanan dalam jinjingannya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo telah sampai didepan kantor Chanyeol. Daewoo Architects. Kemudian ia masuk dan berhadapan dengan resepsionis di lobby depan.

"Selamat siang nona, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya sang resepsionis ramah.

"Ya, aku.. eumh ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol". Ujar Kyungsoo ragu.

"Ahh.. Tuan Park, apakah nona sudah membuat janji?"

"Sudah". Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya coba hubungi bagian arsitektur untuk memastikan keberadaan Tuan Park, harap menunggu".

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 1 menit, Resepsionis yang baru saja menutup telfon itu pun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk naik ke Lantai 5 dimana team arsitek berada karna resepsionis tersebut tidak dapat tersambung dengan team arsitek.

Disinilah dia, didepan pintu bertuliskan "HEAD ARCHITECTS – PARK CHANYEOL", Kyungsoo mendadak gugup, sebelum mengetuk pintu ia sedikit merapihkan pakaian nya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol itu tidak punya sekretaris, hei dia itu hanya head arsitek, bukan CEO sebuah perusahaan besar. Asisten mungkin ada, tetapi kebetulan semua nya sedang makan siang diluar, jadilah Kyungsoo seorang diri tanpa ada yang mengantar untuk sampai di depan pintu ini.

"Knock.. Knock.." Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu besar itu.

"Ah ya.. silahkan masuk"

Sesaat pintu itu terbuka, dua pasang obsidian itu bertemu. Kedua nya terlihat canggung . Di sana, tepat dibelakang meja kerja itu Chanyeol terpaku melihat penampilan Kyungsoo, oh God dia cantik sekali dengan bautan kemeja baby blue yang longgar dipadukan dengan rok putih span yang manis, membuat wanita itu terlihat menawan. Keduanya mematung ditempat, Kyungsoo juga speechless dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang rapih dan dewasa sekali, ahhh ini bagaikan impian nya terkabul, dulu jaman jaman SMA dimana para gadis hobi berdelusi, Kyungsoo berimajinasi akan memiliki suami yang tampan dengan balutan kemeja rapih dan celana bahan yang modern yang kelak akan ia pasangkan dasi nya saat hendak berangkat ke kantor. Ahhh kisah klasik anak remaja dengan tingkat delusional yang tinggi. Tapi Heol! Kini dia melihat lelaki seperti yang ada dibayangan nya dulu berada di depan matanya. Pipinya langsung memerah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunduk. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo mendadak menunduk pun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut.

"Ekhem, Hai!" ugh sapaan macam apa itu

"Ya hai" Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya, jawaban macam apa itu.

"Ahhh.. maaf aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu duduk, mari silahkan duduk" Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu untuk kemudian mengarahkan Kyungsoo menuju sofa di sudut ruangan itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau sudah sampai?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah kedua nya duduk.

"hmm, maaf aku terlalu gugup sampai meninggalkan handphone ku dirumah" Kyungsoo memerah dan menunduk lagi.

Aduh, manis sekali wnaita ini pikir Chanyeol, ia jadi ragu, apakah pak tua seperti dia cocok dengan wanita manis ini, nanti dia disangka pedofil ~

"Hahaha imut nya, kau gugup? Well aku sama".

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala nya dan saling beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Kedua nya makan dengan khidmat, setelah Kyungsoo menyusun satu persatu masakan yang ia bawa ke meja yang sesungguh nya bukan meja makan itu, mereka mengobrol sesekali, ya hanya sekedar menanyakan kesibukan dari masing-masing dan tak lupa mereka juga membicarakan si tampan Sehun.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siang spesial mereka, kini Kyungsoo sedang merapihkan kotak makan yang telah raib isi nya itu kedalam tas jinjingnya.

"Kyungsoo terimakasih, itu barusan benar benar makan siang paling luar biasa di hidupku, semua nya nikmat sekali, Sehun pasti iri hahaha"

"Ah.. sama-sama Chanyeol-sshi, aku justru sangat senang sekali kau menyukai masakan ku" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersipu malu karna makanan nya dipuji. "Baiklah, aku rasa jam makan siangmu akan segera berakhir bukan? Lebih baik aku pulang".

"Aku antar ya?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak.. tidak, tidak perlu, nanti menganggu pekerjaanmu, naik bus di siang hari masih cukup aman" balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kabari aku bila sudah sampai oke?". Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada protektif,

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu hanya mematung dan menatap Chanyeol dalam seakan butuh penjelasa.

"Oh, maaf apa nada bicaraku kasar?".

"Tidak.. aku hanya terkejut". Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku- aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat"

"Ya..pasti akan kukabari, terimakasih Chanyeol-sshi".Kedua nya melangkah menuju pintu dan menuju lift untuk sampai ke lobby.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai pintu lobby utama, tak lupa sekali lagi ia mengucapkan terimakasih untuk jamuan yang luar biasa hari ini.

-YOUAREMYFIRE2016-

Dipukul 8 malam Chanyeol sampai dirumah, ia melihat Sehun sedang berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi, Chanyeol pun segera menghampiri anaknya dan duduk di sofa single di samping sofa panjang yang di tiduri Sehun.

"Hai dude!" Chanyeol menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman menawan.

"Hai dad, woahhh .. something happened? Daddy bahagia sekali"

"Ohhh tentu~ dad yakin setelah dad cerita kau pasti akan sangat iri pada dad" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun yang penasaran pun segera bangun dari acara berbaring nya dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan daddy nya. "Apakah tentang Miss Kyungsoo?" Sehun menaik turunkan alis nya.

"Tepat sekali nak!"

"Cepat ceritakan dad!" Sehun menuntut cerita dari Chanyeol.

"Ini dad akan cerita, today dad have a super amazing lunch with her, dia datang ke kantor dad dan membawakan dad makan siang yang OH MY GODNESS enak sekali, apakah makanan seenak itu yang selalu kau makan?"

"Yes, that's way aku selalu meminta nya memasak untukku, btw dad curang! Apa-apaan itu makan siang berdua, ahhh jadi itu yang membuat dad sumringah tadi pagi. Tidak adillllllll, aku hanya makan ramen di sekolah sedangkan dad makan masakan Miss Kyungsoo" Ujar Sehun dengan nada sebal.

"Kau berlebihan, di hari jumat ini kau kan bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Wahh iya aku baru ingat, hahaha wleee aku akan makan enak lagiiii, dad jangan pulang cepat ya! Nanti perhatian Miss Kyungsoo akan lebih banyak ke dad dibanding kepadaku".

"katanya mau punya mommy, kalo dad nya dicemburui begitu bagaimana bisa mendapatkan mommy"

"Kata-kata itu seakan aku cemburu untuk dad, Ralat ya dad, aku mencemburui Miss Kyungsoo bukannya dad!".Sehun melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Loh sama saja kan, kalau kau meng hak milikkan Miss Kyungsoo, dad dapat apa? Bagaimana bisa dad dapatkan hatinya"

"Oke oke aku mengalah" sebenarnya mengalah bukanlah tipikal Sehun sekali, tapi demi kelangsungan masa depan nya, sekali-kali mengalah kepada daddy nya tidak masalah pikirnya.

 **TBC**

 _Haiiiii~ ochi balik lagi with new chapter, gmn chapter ini? Kalo kurang maafin ya, sumpah aku bikin chap ini baru hari ini ditengah kerjaan yang numpuk dan tugas kuliah yang tak kunjung usai, maafin ya~~~ maafin gak? Hahaha/apa sih/ ini aku ushain update karna kayaknya berdosa bangettt gitu kalo gak update update. Typo mohon dimaklumi ya ngantuk sumpah._

 _Menurut kalian kecepetan gak Chanyeol suka sama Kyungsoo nya? Soalnya kalo menurut aku soalnya engga karna cinta orang dewasa tuh emang straight to the point gak sih? Iya kan?_

 **Btw, lets be friend di twitter : octia61**

Reply Review time ~ (YG GAK SUKA SKIP AJA)

Vidy ken : Thanks darl

HamsterXiumin : Yep, umur nya gak kejauhan kan? Lagi musim haha

StarCancer : Thanks darling

MiraKimLu :huhu terimakasih

Ramyoon :kamu laper? Hhaha sama!

Anaknya Chansoo : km tuh ada berapa orang sih? Kek nya anaknya chansoo ini banyak ya? Hehe

WKCS-hyun : hei km, gregetan sama willis ya?

Jerapinchansoo : tuh kan pada gemes ama wiliis.

Do. Versa : kurang panjang ya? Aku males mikir orang nya huh

Dinadokyungsoo1 : Yay

mdsdohksoo : Tuh udh langsung kan tuh

ekyeol : aaaa pelukkk terimakasih ya kamu

yousee : baru tau ya chanyeol tukang modus? Eheheh

luvchansoo : harus gercep kalo gak mau diambil orang

park28sooyah : thanksss authornim, pelukkkkkkk

kiki2231 : aku suka daddy nya aja deh hehe

parksoora9997 : siap!

Orizuka : namanya orang tua, tapi kece kan? Ehehhe

12154kaisoo: terimakasihhhh, love

ChanyeolKyungsoo : terimakasih, kalian yg bikin aku semangat nulis.

Kyungsaaaa : ini sudah, gmn? Jgn kecewa ya kalo gak nge feel

Chansoo ship ini cetar membahana badai banget deh, thanks allll... loveeee dari aku, Chanyeol sama mamak Kyungsoo


	4. Chapter 4

Restu Sehun sudah ditangan, kini langkah Chanyeol terasa ringan, selama ini yang menjadi beban nya untuk memulai suatu hubungan ialah Sehun, hmm mungkin bukan beban tapi ia hanya terlalu takut bila anak semata wayang nya tersebut tidak mau menerima kehadiran ibu baru. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga takut kelak wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya dan menjadi ibu bagi Sehun tidak kompeten untuk mengurus Sehun. Kalian pasti paham mengapa Chanyeol berfikiran seperti itu, bukan karna ia terlalu berfikiran negatif terhadap semua wanita, hanya saja seumur hidup Sehun, Chanyeol lah yang mengurus nya, yaa walaupun dibantu para ibu tapi hampir seluruh waktu Sehun bersama Chanyeol.

Permintaan Sehun untuk mencari ibu baru untuk nya, bagi Chanyeol datang disaat yang tepat dengan target yang tepat. Tepat dimasa-masa Sehun memang butuh hadirnya seorang ibu dan tepat target disaat ada seseorang yang menurut Chanyeol kompeten berada di sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kyungsoo. Memang untuk mengatakan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat masih terlalu jauh, bahkan kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo pun baru dimulai 1 bulan lalu, namun entah perasaan macam apa yang membuat Chanyeol yakin She's the one, semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan, di mata Chanyeol itu sebuah kesempurnaan, caranya membimbing Sehun, mendengarkan Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum, memasak untuk Sehun, semua tentang Kyungsoo dan Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin mantap untuk mengajak Kyungsoo one step ahead ke arah yang ehem lebih serius.

Ia bukanlah anak muda yang mencari pasangan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia adalah seorang orang tua tunggal yang mencari ibu untuk anak nya, oleh karena itu kebahagiaan Sehun adalah hal mutlak diatas kebahagiaannya. Bukan, bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya saja Sehun dan dirinya adalah bak pinang dibelah dua selera mereka 99,9% sama, apapun yang Sehun anggap baik maka begitupun bagi Chanyeol. Mereka mungkin sering berbeda pendapat, sesungguhnya bukan karna mereka berbeda hanya saja mereka tidak mau saling mengalah, maklum laki-laki.

Malam ini ia ingin mengajak Sehun berdiskusi, sesungguhnya sih Chanyeol ingin meminta saran kepada Sehun bagaimana mengajak seorang wanita untuk melangkah ke tahap hubungan yang selanjutnya. Yup. Ia berencana mengajak Kyungsoo ke hubungan yang lebih serius hmm atau mungkin anak jaman sekarang sering menyebutnya dengan pacaran. Woahh gerak cepat sekali lelaki satu ini, bila ada yang berbicara seperti itu maka jawaban Chanyeol adalah "Wanita sesempurna Kyungsoo, sedetik kau lepas, seumur hidup kau menyesal" berlebihan memang, tapi itulah prinsip Chanyeol sekarang.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi sebelum ayahnya menyeret nya sofa ruang tengah dengan pandangan serius. Sehun sedikit was-was, ia menerawang apakah ada perbuatan buruk yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan melotot-mrlotot seperti ini.

"Boy". Sesaat setelah Chanyeol memanggil anak nya, ia mengela napas dan merubah mimik muka serius nya menjadi lebih santai.

"Yes dad? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Sehun memandang lurus ayahnya.

"Eoh? Salah? Tentu saja tidak!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak anaknya tersebut.

"lalu apakah arti pandangan dad barusan? Ihh itu megerikan". Sehun bergidik.

"ahahahha, itu bukan pandangan seperti itu, dad hanya sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya meminta tolong padamu".

"Minta tolong jenis apa yang membuat wajah dad seserius barusan?". Sehun mulai penasaran.

"Eumh, begini... dad ingin menyatakan perasaan dad kepada Miss Kyungsoo dan memintanya menjadi pacar dad, tapi bagaimana caranya dad tidak paham dude!". Chanyeol menutup wajahnya frustasi.

"Bahahahahah, dad lucu sekali, masa mau menyatakan perasaan saja bingung, perkataan itu jangan dirangkai sedemikian rupa, cukup ucapkan dengan manis apa yang ada di dalam hati dad terhadap Miss Kyungsoo, aku yakin ia luluh"

"Huwaa anak dad sudah dewasa rupanya, lalu apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan?

Sehun terlihat sedang berfikir, ia meletakkan jarinya di kening. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jari nya tanda telah mendapat ide "Aha aku dapat ide dad, kemari!" Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ide kepada ayah nya.

"Kau memang gen Park!" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga setelah mendengarkan ide cemerlang anaknya.

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, yang mana adalah jadwal les piano Sehun. Seorang Park Chanyeol di hari menjelang weekend seperti shari ini sehausnya tengah disibukkan dengan tumpukan laporan, namun sungguh mengejutkan, di pukul sebelum jam 5 sore ia sudah sampai di rumah. Kyungsoo pun yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol terheran-heran, karna selama ini ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Chanyeol di hari Jumat.

"hai son, hai Kyungsoo" Sapa Chanyeol kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku piano.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas dan jas nya di sofa kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk selanjutnya menyenderkan diri di piano tersebut sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berlatih disebelahnya.

"Tumben sekali dad pulang sebelum jam 8 malam? Tidak sibuk?" tanya sehun berenti sejenak dari kegiatanya memencer tuts piano.

"Tidak dong pekerjaan dad sudah selesai semua" jawab Chanyeol santai, bohong. Ini sungguh sebuah pembohongan public, ia tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya oh no no bukan tidak tapi belum. Ia menyimpan laporan-laporan dari team nya kerumah untuk diperiksa nanti malam. Bukan tanpa alasan seorang pekerja keras seperti Chnayeol menunda pekerjaannya. Tentu kalian paham kan ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua?

Youaremyfire

Jam les piano Sehun telah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, Sehun sudah menghambur ke kamar nya, kini Kyungsoo sedang merapihkan buku buku note musik dan menutup piano dengan perlahan. Setelahnya Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol tepat dhadapannya.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo mengelus dada nya

"Ahh maaf aku mengagetkanmu"

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terjejut sedikit"

"Eumh, Kyungsoo bisa aku meminta waktu mu sebentar? Apa kau ada urusan lain setelah ini? Bila ada tidak apa-apa lain kali saja kita bicarakan" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan ke toko buku untuk membeli buku note musik baru untuk Sehun"

"Ah, kalau itu biar aku saja yang membeli nya nanti, sekarang aku perlu bicara?"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol membimbing Kyungsoo menuju ke suatu tempat, sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat di samping kamar mandi dekat dapur. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kemudian Chanyeol menyalakan lampu nya, tepat setelah lampu ruangan tersebut menyala, Kyungsoo terkaget-kaget dengan isi ruangan tersebut, yaa karna memang ia tidak pernah menggeledah apa saja isi rumah ini sebelumnya.

Tepat di hadapannya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat sebuah studio musik dengan peralatan yang lengkap dan bermerk. Piano yang berada di ruang tengah saja sudah membuat nya menganga, piano tersebut adalah piano clasic import dari america dengan harga yang menjulang.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebuah kursi dan dihadapan sebuah keyboard, oh ada microfone yang sudah menyala juga disana. Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo melalui Mic tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, kemari" Suara mic Chanyeol menggema memanggil Kyungsoo mendekat

Kyungsoo pun mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk persis di sebelah kiri Chanyeol."Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Chanyeol-shi?". Chanyeol mengerti, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak nyaman berda di ruang tertutup dengan seorang lelaki seperti ini. Chanyeol melupakan hal itu, Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita gampangan. Maka ia akan membuat confenssion ini menjadi lebih cepat.

"Kyungsoo, terimakasih selama ini telah memperhatikan Sehun, telah menjadi teman bicaranya saat aku tidak ada dan yang paling berkesan adalah kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu" hingga sampai dibait ini Kyungsoo tercengang, ada apa ini batinnya.

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan kedekatan kita yang bisa dibilang cukup singkat ini, percayalah aku tidak menggombal. Kyungsoo, kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku ingat bahwa aku membutuhkan seorang pendamping, kau yang menyadarkan aku bahwa Sehun butuh seorang ibu" di bait ini Kyungsoo bukan tercengang melainkan tersipu.

"Kyungsoo... dengan segenap perasaan dan kepercayaan diri yang aku punya, aku ingin sekali mengajakmu melangkah ke suatu hubungan yang lebih serius"

"Maksudmu? Hubungan seperti..."

"uhmm teman kencan? Hmm Pa-car Semacam itu, a-apa kau bersedia?"

"Apakah kau yakin Chanyeol-sshi? Dan apakah Sehun..."Kyungsoo megantung lagi ucapannya

"justru Sehun lah yang merencanakan semua ini" aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang nona manis. Sebelum dadaku meledak. Oh tuhannn"

"Aku ...jujur aku nyaman saat kita bersama, aku... aku suka caramu memperlakukan aku, caramu melihatku caramu menghormatiku sebagai wanita, tapi sungguh aku belum bisa menyebut ini cinta" Chanyeol lesu. "Tapi...

"mari kita coba".

Bagaikan disiram air dingin, sungguh kata-kata Kyungsoo menyegarkan relung hati nya. Ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, meskipun ia telah memperkirakan hasilnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan seindah ini.

"Apakah kau serius?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku boleh memelukmu?" Kyungsoo menggangguk lagi.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo... terimakasih, ngomong-ngomong apakah terlalu cepat bila aku katakan aku menyanyangimu? Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak aku juga menyayangimu kok" ucap Kyungsoo malu –malu dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Mari kita bangun cinta bersama dengan berpondasikan rasa saling menyanyangi yang kita punya saat ini"

"Ugh gombalan seorang arsitek ternyata seperti ini"

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian ia berancang-ancang akan memainkan sesuatu lagu menggunakan Keyboardnya...

"A...A... Ah... test.. Kyungsoo-ya.." Chanyeol menggoda Kyungsoo melalui microfone. Setelahnya hanya terdengar nada indah dari alunan lagu yang Chanyeol mainkan dari keyboard dihadapannya.

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

END?

apa TBC? Haha

Haiii kalian semua readers aku yang baik baik. Apa kabar? Selamat tahun baru Maaf lama. Aku bangun mood nulis susah bangetttt suer deh sebernya gatel setiap asa readers baru review aku kepengen update tapi apalah daya belum dapet inspirasi mau nulis apa. Gmn chap ini? Aduh aku gak pede update nya sebenernya. Tp kepengen update hahah. Eh iya happy BDAY sayang nya aku KYUNGSOO /telat/ padahal aku mau update sebelum ultah nya ksoo tuh. Tp yaudahlah ya curhat mulu. Jangan marah yaaa sama aku. Jangan ngambek ini pendek pls review nya yang lain ya jangan "kependekan thor" aku kapten america buka THOR/bercanda/. Udh deh gitu aja. Sampe ketemu di chap selanjut nya.

Review jangan lupa. Fav sama follow boleh juga.

Xoxo.

Youaremyfire


	5. Attention

Hai buat kalian yang baru follow. Atau yg udh follow lama tapi gak baca pengumuman aku. Semua story yang ada di ffn aku pindah ke Wattpad (cuma yang berchapter aja sih actually) jadi aku gak akan post chapter baru disini lagi. Belum tau sampe kapan aku balik ke ffn. Lagi nyaman pake wattpad karna disana bisa pake gambar kan lebih asik deskripsiin ceritanya ke kalian. Yang mau follow disana silahkan. Yang gak mau dan anggap "apaan sih repotin" yaa gak maksa juga sih hahah. Disana juga aku mau update cerita nya gak oppa oppa an doang. Aku mau upload cerita yang pake cast nama indonesia.

Dan aku usahain akan update secepatnya. Jgn tagih aku :( karna kerja plus ngurusin skripsi itu gak mudah. Ditambah harus nulis yaa ngebagi waktu nya susah. Dan yg paling penting mood plus inspirasi gak dateng gitu aja kan. Mohon pengertiannya. Tp aku pastiin semua nya akan aku update dan gak akan aku telantarin gitu aja. Duh maaf jadi curhat. Btw makasih buat yg udh baca dan nungguin story aku. .love

Kalo mau follow Wattpad aku : youaremyfire61

Yang mau follow di sosmed lain boleh : ig : , twitter YMF61

Xoxo

-Youaremyfire-


End file.
